This invention relates to a baseball dispenser. More particularly, the invention relates to a baseball dispenser which employs a container for holding a large supply of baseballs or softballs and a pair or wheels attached thereto for facilitating easy transportation across the surface of the playing field. Further, the invention relates to a baseball dispenser which is designed to automatically elevate the balls retained therein to a level at which the balls located on the top can be easily grasped by a pitcher or coach during batting practice.
Baseball and softball players spend a great deal of time practicing and developing their bat swinging technique by swinging at balls that are thrown at a high speed. This form of training requires a pitcher or coach to repetitiously throw a large number of balls from the pitcher's mound to the catcher behind the home plate. Thus, it is desirable to have a baseball dispenser that is capable of holding a large supply of balls, and at the same time, helping pitchers and coaches to carry out batting practices by enabling retrieval of balls without having to stoop or bend over before each pitch.
Several references uncovered in the prior art describe various devices for dispensing playing balls. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,319 to James discloses a portable tennis ball caddy formed to vertically orient a plurality of spring biased balls towards an exit opening. While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.